Through Small Eyes
by halo4
Summary: This is the story of Colin Creevey and his life. We all know about Harry, but little has been said about Colin. i hope to change that.
1. The Fateful Letter

A quick author's note here before I start. First off, I don't own this great series. If I did, I wouldn't have made everyone wait three years or so between books four and five. Unacceptable. Anyway, this is about Colin Creevey and his story. We all know what has happened to Harry Potter so far, but we really don't know all that much about Colin. This starts shortly before Colin goes to Hogwarts and will continue on as long as people continue reading it. Maybe all the way to graduation, who knows? Well, read on and let me know what you think.  
  
Soft light came from the kitchen, made by the small light over the counter that was always left on in case Dennis wanted a drink in the middle of the night. That light was all that lit the living room, illuminating little and throwing deeper shadows as well. Colin Creevey was sitting on his couch early one Saturday morning. Having always been a morning person this wasn't much of a surprise. But this was quite a special morning so he was up even a bit earlier than normal.  
  
As he sat on the couch the grandfather clock in the corner quietly announced to him that it was now a quarter after four. The sun was still a good two hours away from making its debut above the horizon. As he was wiping the last of the night's eye boogers away he heard the familiar sound of his father's milk truck pulling up the street.  
  
Colin listened as his father got out of his truck, nearly falling out by the sound of it, and made his way up the walk to their door. His father's keys rattled in the lock and the door slowly pushed open. Only after his father had stepped inside did Colin have the thought of opening the door for him. Colin shrugged it off as his father shut the door.  
  
"Up early again, Squirt?" his father asked him, setting his wallet and keys on a small shelf of their entertainment center.  
  
"Yes I am. I woke up about half an hour ago and I couldn't fall back to sleep."  
  
"Well, why don't you watch a little telly? It is kind of spooky with you sitting here in the near dark."  
  
"I would, but there really isn't much on right now unless I want to order some sort of cooking product or jewelry."  
  
"True, very true. Early morning telly isn't all that wonderful." A peaceful silence fell between them as Colin's father relaxed and started taking off his boots.  
  
"So, how was your night?" Colin finally asked after the boots had been set in their usual spot beneath the couch. A spot much hated by Colin's mum, that is.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad. We had everything filled by midnight or so and I was on the road after a quick bite of lunch. Or would it be dinner?" Colin smiled and giggled at that little line. He knew it was coming since his father said it every single time he was asked that question. It had developed into an inside joke between them over the years. Colin had heard it a good thousand times but it still brought the same smile to his face. Had anyone else have said it, it wouldn't have been the same.  
  
"Well Squirt, I think that I'm going to head off to bed. I'm tired and your mum has all sorts of lovely things for me to clean and fix today while you are gone, so I'd better get some sleep."  
  
"Goodnight," Colin said and tried to shield himself from the noogie he knew was coming. Alas, he was too late as his father's hand found the top of his head.  
  
"Goodnight, Colin," his father told him as he walked up the steps to the bedroom.  
  
Colin leaned back into the couch and relaxed. He took in the near silence and inhaled deeply. Colin had always loved quiet and solitude. He loved his family dearly of course, but sometimes the hustle and bustle of the house wore on him. Times like this were his favorite by far.  
  
Colin soon realized that he was incredibly thirsty so he stretched and rose to his feet, flexing his muscles until they felt nice and relaxed. Colin walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk to rid himself of the feeling of a hamster box in his mouth. He stopped with his glass in hand as he heard a few birds chirping from outside. Directly outside the screened window he saw a small bird, most likely a robin he decided, sitting on the brickwork. Colin watched the bird with curiosity as it preened itself until it finally flew away. He finished his milk and set the glass in the sink. He'd wash it a little later on but right now he didn't want to wake anyone up with the running water and the devilish sounds the pipes always seemed to make.  
  
As he was walking out of the kitchen his eyes caught two pieces of what his mum called parchment stuck to the refrigerator by assorted magnets (Drink Milk!, one of them read, obviously from his father's company.) He picked one from the cool metal and reread it for the thousandth time in the past two weeks.  
  
"Dear Mr. Creevey," the letter started, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Colin stuck the letter back under the magnets and paused before he pulled the second sheet off. He was still quite amazed that something like this could possibly be real and more amazed still that it was happening to him.  
  
When the letter first came, mysteriously, as the post wasn't due for another few hours that day, only he was up and about. He had no intention of waking his father up over something that seemed like an obvious joke. So, he set it aside and had already forgotten about it by the time his mum and younger brother returned after a morning of errands.  
  
"Colin," she called as she set a bag of groceries on the counter, "What is - - -." Colin had just walked into the kitchen and was preparing to ask her what she was talking about when she let out what sounded like a hyena's yip.  
  
"Mum?" he asked, not quite sure what she had stepped on.  
  
"Oh, Colin, you got a letter!" she said, throwing her hands in the air and knocking over a container of eggs. Colin seemed to be in motion before she was.  
  
"You mean that thing isn't a joke?" he asked as he got back to his feet after saving the eggs from exploding all over the floor.  
  
"No dear, it's a real place."  
  
"So there is a school for witches and all that here in England?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so glad you got in."  
  
"Mum, if I could ask how you've heard of it, since I've never."  
  
"Well, remember how my sister Mira always wears those weird clothes?"  
  
"You mean the ones that Dad calls her 'hippie wardrobe'?"  
  
"Yes, those. They are actually wizard's robes."  
  
"So, she went there then?" Colin asked, beginning to become incredibly intrigued.  
  
"She not only went there but she graduated at the top of her class."  
  
Colin looked at her in disbelief. "You mean that all this time Aunt Mira has been a Wizard and you've never mentioned it once?"  
  
"Yes and no." Colin looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. "What I mean is that she isn't a Wizard, she's a Witch. And for the 'no' part, I don't think I have mentioned it."  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"It isn't something that she really wants talked up, Colin. The Magic world goes to great length to keep their secrets hidden from the rest of the world. I think I'd do her a great disservice if I went around blabbering that I had a Witch for a sister. I'd also probably get more than a few odd looks, I think."  
  
"I guess you would," Colin said and he grinned, imagining his mum on a soapbox telling a crowd of strangers about her magical sister.  
  
"I think I'll call her right now," his mum said as she seemed to bounce to the phone. She saw the look on her son's face and made a placating gesture to him. "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything I can once I get off the line with her. Just hang on." She picked up the receiver and quickly dialed her sister's number as Colin left the kitchen by the side door and went into the back yard.  
  
"So I'm a wizard now, it seems," he told a bird that landed on the tree branch above his head. The bird seemed quite indifferent and began to sing. Colin glanced back inside the house and saw his mum excitedly talking on the phone. He grinned at her and started walking to the swing in the far corner of the spacious back yard.  
  
He sat on the small swing that he had helped his father build and hang when he was five or so. As he began to pick up speed he started thinking about all the questions that he'd have to ask his mother. He had made a list of twenty or so when his aunt suddenly appeared right in front of him, causing him to fall of the swing backwards and land in a most unflattering position.  
  
"Well hello, Colin. I hear that you got accepted into Hogwarts today," she said with a slight grin on her face.  
  
Colin rose to his knees and began wiping dirt from his shirt and shorts while he looked at her in amazement. "How...how'd you get here so fast?" he finally stammered out, dumbstruck.  
  
"Quite simply, actually. I Apparated."  
  
"You what? Did it hurt?" Colin sounded both interested and concerned, not knowing what in the world 'Apparating' was.  
  
"No, silly. It means that I used magic to transport myself from my home to here. All I did was wave my wand and say a quick incantation and here I was."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Uh huh. Just like that."  
  
"Wow." Colin really didn't know what to say. The one thing he did know at that particular instant was that there was no longer any question of whether or not he wanted to go to Hogwarts. The answer was a resounding yes. If he could do what his aunt had just done, it would be completely worth it.  
  
"Alright," Mira said after a few seconds of Colin's silent staring, "let's go inside and see that mum of yours." She reached a hand down to her nephew and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Can you teach me to do that?" Colin asked her as they walked back to the house.  
  
"I'm afraid you're a bit too young still, Colin. Maybe in a few years."  
  
Colin heard more than he ever thought possible about people he hadn't known existed outside of fairy tales in the next few hours. He'd learned about topics from Apparating to Quiddich and scores more in between. He'd heard stories about the fabled school of Hogwarts and it's headmaster Albus Dumbledore (who in Colin's opinion sounded very much like Santa Claus). He also heard the story of You-Know-Who and the Potter family. When he heard that he nearly cried over the sadness of the whole thing. Now, when Mira told him that the Boy Who Lived was attending Hogwarts, Colin nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
"He'll be starting his second year in a month or so, Colin," Mira told him.  
  
"Wow. So I might actually meet him." Colin zoned out for a few moments while he tried to contemplate meeting someone with that much fame. It would be about the same as meeting some of his sports heroes, he decided, maybe even better.  
  
"You probably will," his aunt told him.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon sitting in the backyard talking about all sorts of things magical. Colin was quite sad when his aunt announced that she had to be leaving and run a few errands that she had pushed aside earlier in the morning.  
  
"Well my magical nephew, I'll see you soon. If you thought that our little chat was interesting, you just wait until we get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"I can't wait, Aunt Mira!" Colin nearly shouted in excitement as he, his mum, and aunt rose to their feet. He rushed to Mira and hugged her tightly. She ruffled his hair.  
  
"It was great to see you, Mira," Colin's mum told her sister as they exchanged a hug of their own.  
"You too, Sam. We'll have to do this again before your other son gets a letter." Samantha nodded her head in agreement. Mira stepped a few yards away and pulled her wand out of her pocket. She waved it while saying something that sounded French to Colin and with a smile, was gone.  
  
"Wicked," was all Colin could think of to say.  
  
"Yes, I think that 'wicked' does about cover it." The two of them gathered the various glasses and plates and headed back into the house. "Now let's see where your father and brother have gotten off to."  
  
The missing family members were found and dinner was soon made. Dennis was nearly as full of questions about the whole situation as Colin was. So curious in fact that he was hardly quiet until he went to bed three hours later.  
  
"Will you be able to pull a rabbit out of a hat?"  
  
"I don't know, Dennis."  
  
"Could you make Dad's boots float?"  
  
"I don't know, Dennis."  
  
"So, will you be able to turn into a ghost, Colin?" Dennis asked him after waiting a moment.  
  
"I don't know, Dennis," Colin told his brother, becoming a bit tired of the constant questioning.  
  
"That would be neat if you could."  
  
Quiet finally filled the Creevey household after the youngest member had retired for the evening. Colin and his mum were sitting in the living room watching a bit of television while his father was upstairs preparing for the evening's work. Colin's mind was far removed from the television though, he was trying to imagine everything that might go on at Hogwarts and quite a few other magical topics.  
  
"Mum, what does Aunt Mira do? Does she have some sort of magical job?" Colin asked in the midst of a very annoying commercial.  
  
"I, well, honestly don't know. I think she works for something called the Ministry of Magic. I don't know what she does, maybe a secretary or something."  
  
"I'll have to ask her about it when we go to Diagon Alley," Colin told her and became lost in his thoughts again.  
  
Brought back to the moment a bird chirping outside, Colin looked over the second sheet of parchment. This was his list of everything that he would need for the upcoming term. A cauldron. That sounded partly reasonable. Eyes of this, scales of that. Most of it sounded either completely cool or completely and absolutely gross. "Oh well," Colin thought as he looked the list over. His aunt said that they could find all the things on this list in the place called Diagon Alley. Dennis had been in London more than a few times before and had never seen a sign for the place. It must be as well-hidden as Hogwarts.  
  
Colin set the sheet back under its magnet and was startled out of his reveries by the sound of feet even littler than his coming down the steps. He leaned back against the counter as watched as Dennis walked in the room, at first completely oblivious to Colin's presence. The young lad's eyes were squinched half shut and he had a horrible case of bed-head. For a second Colin wondered if Dennis were even awake or if he were sleepwalking. It wouldn't be the first time, Colin thought, remembering the Toilet Incident a few months prior. Dennis' eyes suddenly popped full open and he dropped his ever-present blanket and nearly jumped out of his Superman pajamas as he noticed his brother.  
  
"Cripes, Colin! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Dennis told him as he regained his breath and picked his blanket off the floor.  
  
"Sorry Dennis," Colin said with a giggle. Anyone could tell that Colin was anything but sorry.  
  
"Get me a glass down since you're so sorry then," Dennis told his brother as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of juice. Colin handed one to him and watched as Dennis poured.  
  
"So, today is your big day, huh Colin?" Dennis asked him as he put the bottle back in the refrigerator.  
  
"Yes it is," Colin said and couldn't help but look at the list again.  
  
"Did you get any sleep at all last night?"  
  
"I got a little until your snores woke me, Dennis."  
  
"I don't snore!" Dennis told him.  
  
"Oh, of course not. Then I was awoken by your chainsaw." Both boys tried to look serious but both failed miserably and they broke up laughing.  
  
"So," Dennis asked him after they finally stopped laughing, "do you figure you could make a bowling ball talk?"  
  
"Dennis," Colin said in a voice full of exasperation. In the preceding weeks Dennis had asked him what seemed like every conceivable question about what he would be able to do. But, every time he was able to come up with a new one. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"That would be neat." Dennis started walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to flip the tube on. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure." They both left the kitchen and headed out to the living room and unceremoniously jumped on the couch. Dennis wrapped himself up in half his blanket, offering the rest to Colin who took it and did the same. It might be the middle of summer but the mornings were still chilly.  
  
The soft glow of the television lit the room. Halfway through a cartoon of some animals doing cute little things Colin heard a raspy snore coming from his left. "Oh sure, you don't snore do you?" Colin softly said as he got himself more comfortable. The cute animals went off the air, being replaced by a bunch of robots or something. "Only a few more hours until Aunt Mira gets here," Colin told himself as he felt the Sandman creeping up on him. Colin tried to fight it but it wasn't happening. Apparently he needed a bit more rest before his big day at Diagon Alley. He quickly joined his brother in dreams.  
  
Alright...I hope that worked out alright for you. It's my first piece of real writing in about a year, schoolwork aside, so it might not be all that great. Let me know what you think in a lovely review. 


	2. What Rollercoaster?

Colin awoke a few hours later to the aroma of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. As he rubbed the eye boogers away he realized that he was no longer covered by the blanket. He looked over at Dennis and saw his brother completely wrapped like a mummy. All that would tip a person off that someone was inside was a small puff of hair at one end and a few toes at the other.  
Colin got off the couch and went into the kitchen to see if he could "help his mum with anything", meaning of course that he was going to steal a piece of bacon if he could get away with it. He succeeded and was asked to wake his brother up for breakfast after he was finished with his ill- gotten gains.  
"Wake Dennis up, will you dear? We've got a lot to do while you and Mira are gone today."  
"Sure thing, Mum." Colin walked back out of the kitchen and stood in front of his sleeping brother while he licked the remaining grease from his fingers. 'Wake him up, huh? I can do that.' Colin took a few more seconds to figure out exactly where Dennis' most ticklish parts were under the blanket and he pounced.  
Shrieks of laughter filled the room as Colin's fingers found his brother's sides and armpits. This was one of the most unfair assaults of all time since Dennis' hands and arms were rolled up and he was unable to defend himself.  
"Colllllllinnnnnnn!!! Quit it!" Dennis yelled between laughs, but Colin drove on. He finally gave it up after almost five minutes and a warning from his brother that he was about to pee the couch. "That was mean, Colin," Dennis said with a smile on his face as he regained his breath.  
"No, that was funny."  
"Well, you had better find some sort of magical door lock at wherever you and Aunt Mira are going today because tonight I'll get my revenge, and payback is a --"  
"Breakfast boys!" their mum called from the kitchen, stopping Dennis from saying the one swear word they knew. They both smiled at each other and then raced to the kitchen.  
"Colin, you can chew your food, you know. Swallowing it whole won't make your aunt get here any faster," his mum told him after four pieces of bacon disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
"I know, but I'm a little excited, that's all."  
"I noticed." Sam had been trying to suppress a smile the whole time they were eating as she watched her oldest son bounce up and down in his chair like a superball. Another five minutes passed and he was done. "Alright, alright. Go upstairs and get a shower before you shake the table apart. She should be here in in a little while." Colin was gone from the table so fast it seemed like something out of a cartoon. His fork spun around on his plate for a half dozen rotations and Sam could have sworn there were speed lines trailing behind him.  
Monster sized footfalls could be heard running up the steps. Both pairs of eyes looked at the ceiling and followed the sounds. To the dresser in the far corner of the bedroom, to the bedroom door again, back to the dresser. 'Likely forgot his underwear," Sam thought. Back out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Sam and Dennis were both grinning as the sound of water could be heard.  
"I've not seen him this excited about anything since he got his first bike," Sam said. "You were maybe four or so, Dennis."  
"Good thing I drank the rest of the chocolate milk then, huh Mum?"  
"Yes. A very good thing."  
  
Ten minutes at the most passed and Colin was back downstairs, dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt with an orange backwards 'n' on it, his favorite clothes. "I don't really have any wizard clothes, so I guess this will have to do," he announced.  
"They'll be fine, Colin," his aunt announced from the kitchen door, apparently having just Apparated. "Not all witches and wizards wear robes anyway."  
Now, it should be perfectly clear to all that Colin was already excited, but once he turned and saw his aunt standing there he somehow cranked it into another gear. A hundred or more phrases began falling out of his mouth, mostly garbled due to his excitement.  
"Calm down, Colin. I'll answer all your questions. Don't worry." Colin quieted down. He was actually quiet as he sat down on the couch and started putting his shoes on. He looked up at her after he had them both tied, having just realized something.  
"How are we going to get there? I can't disappear like you can, so how?"  
"Oh, I think you'll find this way quite interesting as well. I considered driving over here but I decided that since you were going to Diagon Alley for the first time, we'd go in style. Plus, downtown London traffic is horrible this time of day." Colin looked at her with large questioning eyes.  
"How?"  
"Well," she said, pulling a small corked pot from one of her many pockets, "this is Floo Powder." A giant question mark seemed to appear over Colin's head. "All we have to do is step into the fireplace and toss a handful of this at our feet and we're there. Quite simple, actually."  
Colin looked over at their fireplace and after he found the space inside to be quite lacking, he looked back at his aunt. "Uh, I don't think that even Dennis would fit in there."  
"Engorgio!" Mira said as she pulled her wand from her robes and aimed it at the fireplace. The three other people in the room watched in amazement as the fireplace grew to about ten times its normal size, easily enough for them all to step into at once. "There."  
"Wicked," said the brothers Creevey.  
"Shall we be off then, Colin?" Colin could only nod. "We'll be back in a few hours, Sam."  
"Take your time, Mira. And Colin, you mind your aunt now. Don't go running off or anything."  
"I will Mum. Don't worry."  
"We'll be fine, Sam. I won't let anything happen to him, I promise." The look on her face made Sam certain that nothing would happen. A look of fearlessness might describe it. Control also.  
"Come on, nephew of mine, let's get some magic in you," Mira said as she stepped into the fireplace and offered her hand out to Colin. "We'll go together this time." She reached into the small pot and pulled out a handful of dust. "On the count of three, Colin, say where we're going, alright?"  
"Okay," he said as he tightened his grip on her hand.  
"One.Two.Three..Diagon Alley!" Mira threw the powder and they were gone instantly. Only a small puff of smoke marked their point of egress in the Creevey household.  
Colin's first thought as he was twisted through space was that he was in the middle of some huge rock concert as sound seemed to be pounding on him from all sides. His eyes caught glimpses of what he thought must be other fireplaces as they sped past them. His aunt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he squeezed back, hoping that this ride would quickly be over. Soon enough they shot out onto solid ground.  
"How was it?" his aunt asked as she wiped a little bit of soot off her clothes.  
"It was like I was riding the world's biggest roller coaster right in the middle of a concert hall. Pretty good overall," he said with a huge grin.  
"I thought you'd enjoy it. Remind me to tell your mum to clean your fireplace though." Colin nodded affirmatively.  
Colin began to look around the building he found himself in. Candles were lit everywhere; on walls, tables, some even hanging in mid-air. People were walking all around them, passing by like two people suddenly falling out of a fireplace didn't surprise them in the least. The furniture looked like things that his grandmother, an antique nut, would have in her house if she had the money.  
"Your first time, I take it," a kindly old woman asked Colin as she stopped in front of the two of them.  
"What gave him away?" Mira asked with a smile.  
"Oh, it's the slack jaw and the eyes, mostly," she said with her own smile as she walked off.  
"Nephew of mine, if you think this is something, just wait until we get outside." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they started out the door.  
Colin Creevey had always been a boy with an active imagination, but what he saw when he stepped outside of the inn completely blew his mind. He had imagined a great many things about what Diagon Alley might look like, but this was like nothing in his dreams. Buildings filled his sight, each looking as they were breaking a half dozen laws of physics and gravity. Once he got past all the architecture, he noticed that the whole place was filled with people. Hundreds of them, each hurrying on in his or her own path. The closest Colin could come to describing it at the moment was 'a cross between a strip mall and a circus'.  
"Hello? Anyone home in there?" Mira asked as she waved her hands in front of Colin's face.  
"Oh, sorry. I was just looking at, well, everything."  
"There's a lot to take in, huh?"  
"That is an understatement. Where do we start?"  
"Well, I guess we should first head to Gringotts. After that, I guess we'll just go where the crowds take us."  
"And Gringotts is what?"  
"Oh. It's a bank. I started an account for you the day you were born in case you were accepted. Dennis too."  
"That was swell of you, Aunt Mira. Thanks."  
"Think nothing of it dear. Let's get a move on."  
The two of them made their way with the crowds toward the bank. Its structure dominated one end of Diagon Alley. Its gargoyles seemed to be watching all of the passersby with great prejudice.  
"Aunt Mira, the statues up there, they're moving!"  
"Of course they are, Colin. Those gargoyles are the bank's first line of defense against thieves. They are trained to look for anyone that might exhibit any signs of wrongdoing. I guess you could consider them something like the security cameras at your mum and dad's bank. Only those can't fly and attack you."  
"Has it ever been robbed then? With all those gargoyles?"  
"Only twice as far as I know. And one of those wasn't really a robbery. I'll explain that one later on." The two of them continues along the street and up the steps into the massive foyer of the bank.  
"You could fit a football stadium in here," Colin said, eying where midfield would be.  
"Oh, easily. I just don't think that the goblins here would be too happy about someone kicking a ball around in their bank."  
"I guess not. They don't look overly friendly."  
After speaking to a Mr. Hogglyrut at the main desk they were taken to a mine car. At first the ride reminded Colin of a few roller coasters that he'd been on with his father the last time they were on vacation. That soon changed as the mine car began to do certain things that seemed to not just defy the laws of gravity but openly punch them in the face and give them a wedgie. Colin decided while hanging upside down and screaming for all he was worth that he absolutely never call Dennis a wimp again if he refused to ride a ride at any amusement park.  
The car screeched to a halt outside a vault and the goblin and his aunt hopped out of the car like it had simply gone across the street. Colin on the other hand wasn't sure if he should even attempt to move a muscle. He was sure if he did that he would vomit all over the car and that would be no good.  
"Would it be alright if I just sat here while you two do whatever you are doing?" He called weakly.  
"That's fine. We'll just be a moment and then we'll be on our way back."  
"Back???" Colin thought to himself. "Great. Just great." Deep breath followed deep breath. He closed his eyes as the others got back into the car and it started moving again. Somehow he made it out of the mines or whatever they were riding through and Colin was greatly relieved. So relieved in fact that he decided to sit quietly on the ground and wait for his stomach to make its way out of the depths of the bank while his aunt did a little more business at the counter.  
His aunt tucked a sack into her robes and tapped Colin lightly on the head. "Let's go. We have many more wonders to see today."  
"They aren't any worse than that one, are they?"  
"Oh no. That ride is one of a kind, I promise."  
"Good."  
They made their way out of the bank and back out into the bright light of the Alley.  
  
Ah.I'd like to write more of that now, but I lent my books to a friend so she could immerse herself in the HP world, so I don't have any of the names of the stores and whatnot on hand. It's already in my head for the most part, so as soon as I get my books back I'll get it written. Next time, Colin meets a few of the main characters. Also, see why Malfoy never really messes with Colin. I have always thought there must be a reason because he hates anyone remotely close to Harry, so I had to figure it out. Check back soon.  
  
~ Everlight ~ 


End file.
